Qwerty
by russewithlove
Summary: In this game called life, we can't always win. But we'll keep trying. Child abuse, yaoi, MAYBE, narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

GAH. I'm so sick of all this emo shit I keep spewing. But for now, it's all I've got.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

Sasuke's thin shoes slapped against the pavement as he ambled up the path to his home. He hesitated at the door, reluctant to go inside.

His father had been furious with him lately, for reasons that he really, couldn't help, and he wanted to avoid him as much as possible.

He sighed and twisted the doorknob. It didn't open.

Strange, there was always someone home by now. He reached for the key in the back pocket of his faded jeans.

He pushed at the door, and once again, it did not open.

_The hell?_

00000000000000

Stupid paranoid family.

I kicked the door angrily before reaching under the eave of the door for the key to the deadbolt. It wasn't there. Instead, I found a note.

I read it about three times before the words finally sank in.

They were kicking me out. My own family was fucking disowning me. Just like that. I wasn't even allowed to pack my stuff.

This was all because of...

How cruel.

I kicked the door as hard as I could one last time, not caring how much it hurt my foot. At least I left a mark on that pristine white paint.

I took a shaky breath, and turned away from my, the, house. I'm not going to look back, is what I told myself.

I wandered aimlessly around the city, with nowhere to go in particular. I didn't have alot of friends. I didn't need them.  
The only friends I had were back in Japan, and most had stopped calling weeks ago. The only one that still did was...him. I would have to call him later on.

As I kept walking, the crowd of people around me thinned. The sun was going down and it was getting cold. _Very_ cold.  
I pulled my dark jacket tighter around myself and walked faster; still not sure where I was going. Something in the back of my mind told me I should be getting worried. I told it to shut up.

I was walking with my head down in an attempt to block my face from the cold.  
Doing so, I knew I would bump into one person or another, and I did.

I assume the man was running, because when the impact came, it _hurt_. The guy had rock hard muscles, but he still had a relatively small frame.  
_What an obnoxious shade of orange_, was my only thought as I fell.

* * *

_"Watch where you're going, you little punk!" _

_Fists flew, and Sasuke collided with the rough brick wall behind him. _

_"I'm sorry," he said between coughs. _

_The man replied by shoving a knife into Sasuke's stomach. _

* * *

A warm, calloused hand swiftly reached out, grabbing by arm before I could hit the ground. Another arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me upright. I started apoligizing. The other man merely laughed it off.

"Don't worry about it," he said. I apologized some more.

"Hey," the man put a finger under my chin, lifting it up so I could meet his gaze, "It's okay."

I nearly gasped at the startling shade of blue that filled my line of vision. That's when I realized how close we were. I tensed and pulled away.  
I was about to excuse myself, but I chanced another glance at the man's face.  
Sun-kissed skin, golden hair, bright, clear blue eyes.

As our eyes met again, the blonde inhaled sharply. He reached out his hand towards my face, and I instinctively flinched away.

"Your eyes," he breathed. I looked at him quizzically.

His eyes softened, "You've been crying."

Shocked, I slowly brushed my fingers against my cheek. Sure enough, they were wet. I hadn't realized I'd been crying.  
I stuttered a bit, trying to explain, and the man chuckled and smiled gently.

This guy...he's different.

* * *

_The lawsuit was filed, and, two weeks later, Uchiha Fugaku was a happy man. The man who attacked Sasuke had been sued for all he was worth. Turns out, he was worth alot. _

_"Good job, son. It's about time you did something useful." _

Good job_? _That_'s what the man had to say? Did he seriously think Sasuke had deliberately gotten stabbed so his father could make _money_?_

_What kind of screwed up family was this? _

_Sasuke couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill over. He turned and went to his bedroom, closing the door and sliding down it. He pushed against his eyes until little specks of light erupted in his vision, desperate to make the tears stop. Someone knocked on the door. _

_"Fuck off," he muttered, not caring whether it was his mom, dad, or God himself. _

_"Sasuke," the person whispered. _

_Suddenly, a pair of cold, slim arms were around him, and Sasuke gasped, pulling his hands away from his eyes. Tears immediately blurred his vision, but he could make out the image of his brother sitting beside him. _

_"How did you...?" Itachi merely held him tighter, and that was all it took for Sasuke to finally break. For the first time in his life, Sasuke cried onto his brother's shoulder._

* * *

I told the man I had to leave now, and we parted. It was late now, and I had nowhere to sleep. I was beyond caring at this point.

I walked a bit more, and found a tree that was relatively uncovered by snow. Pulling myself up into the branches, I figured I would just crash here and figure the rest out tomorrow. I wrapped my coat and scarf tighter around myself, and prepared for sleep.

But it never came.

I thought that being cold made it easier to fall asleep. Wasn't that how some people died, when they couldn't stay awake and froze to death?

Then why is it that I'm not allowed that same oblivion?

* * *

I'm gonna end it here, because it's getting too cliche. I need to rethink what I'm going to do next...

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I was going to abandon this story, and basically writing in general. But, I decided it deserved another chance. This is just kind of a test, and it's very short, because I'm not sure where I'm going with this story anymore. I'm sorry if my writing has gotten worse or anything, but my style has changed so much in the past two years, it's unavoidable.

If anyone's still reading, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Without any particular place to be, Sasuke found himself spending the majority of his time at the library. He found that it was easier to cope with things by losing himself in a good story, even for just a few hours. He still hadn't managed to sort out his current predicament. He had no place to live, no food, no change of clothes, and most of all, no money. Sasuke had no idea how he'd managed to survive out on the street with absolutely nothing to his name, but what he did know was that he was tired, starving, and running out of time.

xxxxxxxxxx

As Sasuke normally stayed in the back corner of the library until nearly closing time, the librarian left the back door open for him to lock up himself when he left. Of course, Sasuke took advantage of this situation to secretly sleep in the big armchair at the back of the library at night and sneak out before opening ours, but he suspected the librarian knew this anyway.

The next morning, Sasuke woke to an aching back, which he was used to from sleeping in the armchair, and a terrible pain in his stomach. Clutching his stomach, he used his other hand to push himself up from the armchair, with much more effort than should be necessary. The moment Sasuke's weight was no longer dependant on the chair, the room began to spin as his lightheadedness set in. He took several deep breaths to clear his head and focused on getting to the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once outside, the aroma of fresh pastries wafted over from the bakery across the street, making Sasuke's stomach tighten in another spasm of pain. He knew he wouldn't make it to nightfall if he didn't have something to eat very soon, but he had no options and he wasn't about to start begging strangers for food. Weary, he forced his legs to move, wandering slowly, aimlessly through the town. Through his slightly blurry vision, Sasuke could tell people were starting to give him strange looks, but he didn't care. He was too preoccupied thinking about how pathetic he was. Left on his own for only a few days and already he'd failed. He hated having to admit to himself that he truly was a spoiled little rich kid after all, not able to fend for himself without his parents' money and luxuries.

The thought of his parents made Sasuke feel sick. Until now, he'd sufficiently distracted himself enough so that he wouldn't think about what happened, or how they wanted nothing to do with him anymore. But now, it was all coming back, and in his mental, and physical, weakness, Sasuke couldn't help the tears that came.

xx


End file.
